A Change in Direction
by derekleftstilesforme
Summary: Allison leaves her family and friends behind in Beacon Hills to start a new life with Derek on the Alpha Packs compound in Montana. Can she leave her past behind as she adjusts to a different culture. First story ever so please review and be kind I have a fragile ego. This is intended to be part of a series and will include of characters in future stories.
1. Chapter 1

Allison sat in the passenger seat and looked at the man to her left. So much had changed, so had come and gone to get them to this point. She couldn't help but think of how they got here, what they had lost and what they had gained.

A year ago she wanted him dead, now they were married and off to start and new life where they could live together as an Alpha and a former hunter. He was easy on the eyes to say the least, but so few people looked past that to see how amazing he was. He was loyal, honest, and reliable. Forgiving also comes to mind as he could fall in love with a woman who was the niece of the bitch that had used him to kill his entire family, and had tried to kill him herself.

Allison cringed as she thought about that time of her life. A few weeks after Gerard disappeared; She found the courage to ask him why, why he would bite her mother. He refused her; told her to not ask questions she didn't want to hear the answers to. She was a woman possessed she needed to know. Derek had always shown complete control never hurting anyone he didn't have to. What wouldn't he tell her? She went to Scott, he must have known. His response was that Derek was a "butt hole". She left there knowing there was something he wasn't telling her. Becoming a werewolf had made Scott excel at many things; lying was not one of them. Stiles ended up being the one to spill the beans.

"She tried to kill Scott. Derek went in to room full of wolfsbane and she attacked him. His instincts kicked and he fought back the only way he could and bit her to save Scott." Stiles confessed to her. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said anything."

"No, Stiles. Thank you. This means a lot to me."

Allison needed to confront Derek again. She approached the Hale house one more time feeling confident at putting this behind her. Finally receiving the closure she so desperately desired. She opened the door to any hormonal teenaged girl's nightmare/fantasy. Derek only in a pair of green basketball shorts; Sweat poured down Derek's hard chest and defined abs as the werewolf dropped from his makeshift pull-up bar to stare down Allison with one of his patented (and sexy) Alpha looks. "Allison I haven't changed my mind if that's why you're here,"

"No, Derek, I…..uh. ... I" Allison shook her head to find her candor she had left at the front door. "Derek I know. Stiles told me everything, what I don't get is why you didn't just tell me. It's not like you owe my family anything."

Derek hesitated for a moment "I know what it's like to loose someone you love and I didn't want to do anything to ruin your memory of her." And that ladies and gentleman is the moment where Allison the Hunter protégé extraordinaire fell in love with one Alpha werewolf.

The next few months were both the best and the worst of Allison's life. Scott's reaction, Alpha Pack, Peter's betrayal and attempted murder of Derek, Gerard return and attempted murder of Derek, She had almost lost him so many times that she secretly wondered if Derek was actually a were-cat with nine lives.

As everything came to a calming halt, she had to look around take inventory of the changes. Derek's father, Alpha of the Alphas, offered him a place in his pack. Derek promoted Scott to Alpha of Beacon Hills. Lydia had cured Jackson of his Lycanthropy and Stiles and Danny became an item.

In the next few months Derek proposed and accepted his fathers offer. Allison graduated from school and helped her fiancé pick out the options for the home they were building on his father's compound in Montan. Scott proved to be a good Alpha with Derek's training and Lydia's expectations. Scott moved on and Derek and Allison tied the knot (both literally and figuratively ).

"Hey, you sleeping?"

Allison turned to face her husband. She needed a moment to take him in. He was wearing his signature white wifebeater and the cowboy hat she bought for him after he insisted that he needed to trade his Camaro in for a pick-up if they were going to live in Montana. Allison smiled. "No just thinking. Where are we?"

"We just passed the Nevada border; we will stop in Elko for the night."

"Okay Wolfie. I suppose this technically will be our honeymoon."

"Leave it to us to have an impromptu honeymoon in a town like Elko, Nevada."

"I wouldn't have it any other way. I love you Derek."

Derek froze up. She had gotten used to his inability to say it back. How much it scared him. It bothered her for a while until he left her a note which spelled out his feelings in a way he could never do verbally. Everyone he had ever said it to was gone, murdered. Not to say that Derek didn't find ways to show her, for all his baggage she could honestly say that she never felt anything else but fiercely and totally loved.

They got into Elko around 6 that evening had a quick dinner at a local diner and spent the night at a hotel/casino. When they entered their room, Derek was on her immediately wrapping his muscular arms around her hips and nuzzling her neck with passionate kisses. She leaned back into him reveling in the way he possessed her. She reached behind to touch his face and he leaned into her touch and began to grind his erect manhood against her ass.

"Might as well do this honeymoon right." Derek teased as he turned her around quickly and claiming her mouth and asserting his dominance. Her arms reached around to claw into the muscles of his back inciting an animalistic growl form the wolf. He reached down to wrap her legs around his waist.

"Bed…please." Allison panted in between the kisses that had only intensified. She had never been so wet in her life and the scent was driving Derek's wolf insane. He laid her down on the queen sized bed and made quick work of her top and bra. As he made his way back up her mouth, lavishing attention to both her breasts she couldn't help but smile as she realized he still had on his hat. Allison tossed it to the side, grabbed his neck and pulled him back for another kiss. They continued like this as he continued to work to rid her of the rest of her clothing.

"This really isn't fair. You still have on far too much clothing" she teased into his ear. Derek groaned and sat up above her waist. His response was to rip the tank from his body. Allison could not help but moan at his animalistic display. She reached up and undid his belt and jeans. Derek panted as she smirked up at him and shoved his pants down freeing his straining 9" cock. He removed his pants the rest of the way, as Allison moved back against the headboard. The werewolf trailed kisses up her legs to her heated core.

Derek could teach a master class in eating her out. From the way he licked her clit to the way his fingers worked her open it was an experience that had her orgasming faster than she would like to admit. More than anything it was the way he never lost eye contact with her, the way he enjoyed watching her come apart from his actions.

Derek kissed his way back up to her face and placed a chaste kiss on her forehead. "Allison, can I knot you tonight?"

Don't get her wrong, there was nothing Allison loved more than being tied to Derek. But the 90% probability of getting pregnant if the condom broke was something that left it for special occasions only (Birthdays, Holidays, and Tuesdays).

Allison nodded her approval and kissed Derek tasting herself on his lips. "Care to do the honors" Derek asked holding the foil wrapper in his large hand. Allison took the contraceptive and tore it open before rolling it on her lover she took a long teasing lick on the underside of Derek's cock causing his head to full back in pleasure.

He lined himself up and slowly side himself inside her. Allison whimpered at the feeling of fullness. Derek stayed himself allowing her to get used to his cock inside of her. A few painful moments later she finally adjusted to his invasion. Derek was shaking at the amount of control it took for him not to just take her. Allison kissed him and he slowly set his pace.

An outside observer would assume that Derek would only do rough and hard. But this was thoughtful, thorough and passionate. Derek and Allison finally had a moment to just enjoy each other and he was not going to let it pass them by. Each one of his thrusts was meaningful and strong. He was taking his time loving her like he had always wanted to. Allison nuzzled his shoulder as he continued the steady lovemaking that was bringing her back to the edge. She felt he walls start to contracting and felt the waves of her 2nd orgasm wash over her. The tightening of her walls brought Derek closer and he felt the base of his cock start to expand.

"You ready?" Derek panted. Allison wrapped her legs around him and pushed him inside of her. The rare show of force from her was all Derek needed to reach his climax. And he began to come with a moan.

As they cooled down for their releases, Derek rolled them onto their sides to cuddle her still connected. "So tomorrow we meet with a couple members of the compound's council."

"Oh, is this a bad thing, Derek?"

"I don't think so, no. I'm sure they will have questions about your family and why you are with me and moving to a community of werewolves."

"They will still let us live there won't they?"

"Allison it will be fine, don't worry, baby. Anywhere you are I am." Derek kissed her sweetly to calm her down. "Now I don't know if this will happen or not, but we are married by human law, but not yet mated so….They may want us to be mated as soon as possible."

"Derek your cock is literally locked inside of me; how are we not mated? I thought knotting was something you only did with you mate."

"It is. I don't know how traditional this community will be but there are things I've read about a ceremony. Where I would have to prove my strength, to show I am able to keep you safe. And then I would have to mark and claim you….. in front of the whole community."

"Oh."


	2. Chapter 2

"Allison! Wake Up!"

Allison woke up staring straight up in to the stoic face of her (supposed to be) deceased mother; her gaze cruel and unforgiving. She hazily gained her bearings and saw her aunt and grandfather were in the room as well.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk. You were doing so well Allison." Gerard started in on her. "I thought we had taught you better than this."

"You're all supposed to be dead." Allison stammers out as her whole body is shaking in fear. "Wh-Where is Derek?"

Kate is beaming down on her. "Really honey, while I can certainly vouch for Derek being a great lay. You don't go run out and marry one of these monsters." Kate opens the door to the bathroom revealing Derek. His arms bound to the ceiling and mouth gagged shut; His head hanging in fatigue, like he had been drugged with wolfsbane. His gaze meets hers and he looks like he is almost apologizing.

"No! Leave him alone. He hasn't done anything wrong! You can't do this!"

Kate is laughing as Allison is bursting in tears. "I don't know Allison. This seems like pretty average Tuesday stuff for us."

"Did you really think that we would allow you to disgrace our family name like this?" Victoria is behind her holding grabbing a hold of her face and forcing her to watch as Gerard pulls of the antique silver sword of her family. Allison struggles against her mother grasp but she is too strong. Her grandfather is behind Derek who has seemingly given up any form of struggle. She can do nothing but scream as the man she loves is cut in two.

"No!" Allison screams.

"Allison? Are you okay?" Derek walks in with just a towel wrapped around his waist still damp form the shower.

"Just… a. nightmare…a nightmare" She runs up and puts her ear against Derek's chest and listen the sound of his heart beating. Every strong thud is a blessing to her. She kisses his chest refusing to let go of him until she is sure that he is alive and well. Derek pets the back of her head doing all he could to calm his wife down. Emotions never came easily to him even less so after the fire.

"It's okay, Allie. I'm here. I won't let anything happen to you."

"It's not me that I'm worried about Derek."

They ate a quiet breakfast. Allison refusing to leave his side, she was still so wound up by her dream that she could barely eat. Derek, with his wolf's appetite and insane metabolism, happily finished her breakfast. Derek loaded the truck before carrying her to the vehicle and driving off to their next destination.

They were due to meet two members of the pack's council that evening in Bozeman. Allison's mind kept going back to Derek mentioning the mating ceremony. What would that entail? How would it change their relationship? They had never really talked about it before. Derek being a man of few words and her being human, she hadn't really given it any thought.

"When you read about this ceremony? What kind of things did the couple have to do?"

Derek turned to his wife, happy she was out of her silent mood but not so happy to have this conversation. "It really depends on the pack's own traditions. I never saw anyone in my family go through a mating ceremony. Werewolves tend to be a little chauvinistic in their views. Gender roles are often heavily defined. More traditional packs have been known to poison the male mate with wolfsbane to see if he is strong enough to fight of the infection to be with his mate."

"But that could kill you!" Allison was appalled by what she was hearing.

"That's all part of the test. For me it all about proving my strength and will to be with you."

"What would they expect of me?"

"Well with the male's test being about his ability to protect and provide for his mate, the female mate must show her ability to care for him, to keep him strong and a valuable member of the pack."

"So only men and women can be mated? What if the wolf is female and the male is human?"

"No, two can be mated of the same gender but with all wolf relationships their will always be a dominant partner, our wolves need that structure in order to function. As for the human/wolf mating ceremonies; I honestly don't know anything. It's kind of a new thing for us to be mated to a human. I couldn't find any info on what to expect."

Allison smiled. The information wasn't really all that comforting but that was the most she had seen Derek talk in the entire time she had known him. She was excited to see how different life would be among werewolves and to learn about their customs and way of life. Her father had always had fascination with Were culture and now she would get to experience it firsthand. Maybe as a strong female she would be able to positively impact their opinion of women and make life better for them there. Derek was pretty traditional with her he opened doors and paid for everything, but always was wanted her input to make decisions. He never once made her feel less than his equal.

They pulled into Bozeman at around 5:30 that evening. They spent a good 15 minutes trying to find the restaurant they were to meet the council members at. It was a shabby chic kind of restaurant with typical country flair. Derek scanned the room and when he was sure no one would notice he flashed his red eyes to signal to the council their arrival. Two pairs of red eyes flashed back at them from the back corner of the dining room.

Derek shook hands with both of them. There was a female named Nora, she appeared to be in her late 40's her hair was black and had tied back into a bun. She was impeccably dressed. This shocked Allison, Derek barely had any clothes apart from the ones she bought for him and they all ways seemed to be destroyed. The other was a male in his early thirties named Adrian. He was a few inches shorter than Derek but somewhat heavyset. Allison had never seen a wolf with weight issues before. Adrian was, as it turned out, Derek's half-brother. He was born to his father's human mate and seemed less than thrilled to have his new sibling in his life.

"Well let's go ahead and get down to business." Nora's voice was warm and comforting. "We take the safety of our pack extremely seriously. With that being said having a member of the family Argent moving in does cause some concern. We want ask a few questions to make sure that everything is on the up and up."

"Allison and I have nothing to hide." Derek stated. "We will be more than happy to answer any of your questions."

"Well Derek most of the questions are regarding your peculiar taste in your mate." Adrian quipped and turned to Allison. "Our research that your mother killed herself after being bit by Derek. You attacked his pack and had intent on killing him. And now you are married to him?"

Allison was shocked. She expected this question. But she didn't expect to go from zero to sixty that fast. "I…did. I was confused my grandfather manipulated me. I didn't know everything…" She was quickly losing her composure. She felt Derek's hand grasp hers and giving her a reassuring glance. "The experience really changed my outlook. I saw how my family had been corrupted by hate. Werewolves shouldn't be hunted simply for existing. Derek didn't choose to be a wolf any more than I chose to be human. The strength it takes him to be so in control never ceases to amaze me. I'm thankful I've been given the opportunity to not be the bigot hunter my family tried to create."

"Allison also has the influence of a father who respects the code. She has had the chance to see the good and bad of both sides." Derek added.

"Derek, always the hunter sympathizer. Does the name Katherine Argent ring a bell to you? Did your relationship with her having something to do with your family's demise?"

Allison could feel Derek tense up. "Derek was sixteen and that was 7 years ago. I'm eighteen and know I have grown up a lot in the two years since then and I haven't seen half of what Derek's has. Kate's actions closed Derek off from the rest of the world. I had to earn his complete trust and it was not easy."

"Do you always let your woman talk for you Alpha?" Adrian was pushing all of Derek's buttons.

"If she wants; her words are worth just as much as mine."

"That's all the questions we have for right now. Adrian and I are going to step out for a moment." Nora gave Allison gave reassuring glance before leaving the table.

Allison laid her head on Derek's shoulder. She felt him place a quick kiss her forehead as he wrapped his arm around her. She couldn't but help but feel like they failed this test but part of her didn't care. It felt amazing the way they had worked together and supported each other. She knew that Derek safety was on the line though. Without a pack, Alpha or not, Derek was as vulnerable as an omega. Allison felt the tears start to well up in her eyes.

"Allie, whatever happens. I regret nothing." Derek reassured her placing a quick peck on her lips and brushing the tears off her face.

Adrian and Nora returned to the table. "Well after speaking with your father Derek. I am happy to say that we will allow both of join our community." Nora explained. "However with the safety of the pack in mind and considering keeping both of your tumultuous pasts, we would expect that neither of you have contact with Beacon Hills for a year."

"What about my Father?"

Adrian rolled his eyes. "Your father especially; He is still a hunter and the last thing we want is bunch of hunters coming after our pack."

"Allie, I can't ask you to do this. We will find another place to live." Derek would not entertain the idea of separating her from her Father.

"Can I at least call him tonight and say goodbye?"

Adrian was about to deny her when Nora spoke first. "Of course. You have no idea where the compound is and not ALL of us our so cruel where we would ask you to not be able to talk to him."

"I accept your offer. I want a place where I can live with my husband without worrying about him being a target." Derek looked like he wanted to object but he knew he would be unable to convince Allison otherwise and gave up his fight.

The conversation with her father was emotional. Chris reassured her fully supporting Allison and her relationship with Derek. Although he did make Derek promise a hundred times over to protect her. He pointed out that a year wasn't that long and they would be reunited.

"Allison when you love someone you have to accept them regardless of the obstacles. Everything worth having is worth fighting for. I love you and I will talk to you again a year from now, I promise."


End file.
